comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Swamp Thing #31: 07 May 2014 Current Issue :Swamp Thing #32: 04 Jun 2014 Next Issue :Swamp Thing #33: 02 Jul 2014 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Swamp Thing #32 Swamp Thing #31 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Roots of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-13, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232876 *'Swamp Thing: Dark Genesis' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890445 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 1: Saga of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 2 #21-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289226 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 2: Love and Death' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289544 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 3: The Curse' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896974 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 4: A Murder of Crows' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897199 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 5: Earth to Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898047 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 6: Reunion' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899752 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 7: Regenesis' - Collects vol. 2 #65-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202675 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 8: Spontaneous Generation' - Collects vol. 2 #71-76. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207936 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 9: Infernal Triangles' - Collects vol. 2 #77-81 & Annual #3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210082 *'Swamp Thing by Brian K. Vaughan, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-10. "Tefé Holland, daughter of Swamp Thing and Abigail Arcane, must learn to control her powers and use them for good!" - *'Swamp Thing by Brian K. Vaughan, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #11-20. "Tefé helps a friend escape her father, a ruthless congressman, then runs headlong into radical environmentalists whose own plans are every bit as dangerous as the politician’s." - - (forthcoming, July 2014) *'Swamp Thing, book 1: Bad Seed' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "'Bad Seed' finds the Swamp Thing joined to the Earth itself, surpassing even his old power as the champion of the Green, and no longer inhibited by the human conscience of his original template, Alec Holland. Without this constraint, the Swamp Thing threatens to re-balance the natural world at the cost of countless human casualties – including his own daughter Tefé and his love, Abby -- unless the man who originally showed him his true nature, John Constantine, can find a way to stop him." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120421X *'Swamp Thing, book 2: Love in Vain' - Collects vol. 4 #9-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204937 *'Swamp Thing, book 3: Healing the Breach' - Collects vol. 4 #15-20. "With the consciousness of Alec Holland still separated from its former host and scattered across the world, the Swamp Thing must face a new threat to the Green which is manifesting itself inside a growing dead zone in the Gulf of Mexico." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209343 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 1: Raise Them Bones' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. "Alec Holland has his life back… but the 'Green' has plans for it. A monstrous evil is rising in the desert, and it'll take a monster of another kind to defend life as we know it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234623 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 2: Family Tree' - Collects vol. 5 #8-11, 0, & Annual #1. "Swamp Thing must battle his way through the Bone Kingdom and The Rot to free his ally-and ex-girlfriend-Abigail Arcane. But will the cost of freeing her be...fighting her?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238432 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 3: Rotworld – The Green Kingdom' - Collects vol. 5 #12-18, plus Animal Man vol. 2 #12 & 17. "Swamp Thing finds unlikely allies in Deadman and Poison Ivy as he ventures into Gotham City to find the man who always has all the answers: Batman. But can the Caped Crusader help Swamp Thing break Rotworld’s hold over Earth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242642 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 4: Seeder' - Collects #19-23 & 23.1. "Swamp Thing meets the mysterious Capucine and encounters the Sanctuary of the Green Leaves! Then, the mysterious Seeder disturbs the natural order in a small Scottish town that draws the Swamp Thing’s attention – trouble is, it’s caught the eye of John Constantine as well! Plus, it’s Swamp Thing vs. Superman for the fate of Metropolis!" - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #20-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220835 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225446 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 3' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227678 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 4' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240461 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 5' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230962 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 6' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64. - Hardcovers *'Roots of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-13, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222366 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #20-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225322 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 3' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 4' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 5' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 6' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232981 Digital *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #20-27. - - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 3' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 4' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 5' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - - *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 6' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64 - *'Swamp Thing by Brian K. Vaughan, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-10. - - *'Swamp Thing, vol. 1: Raise Them Bones' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. - - *'Swamp Thing, vol. 2: Family Tree' - Collects vol. 5 #8-11, 0, & Annual #1. - - *'Swamp Thing, vol. 3: Rotworld – The Green Kingdom' - Collects vol. 5 #12-18, plus Animal Man vol. 2 #12 & 17. - - *'Swamp Thing, vol. 4: Seeder' - Collects #19-24 & Annual #2. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer (Issues #1-18): Scott Snyder. Writer (Issues #19- ): Charles Soule. Artist/Covers (Issues #1-18): Yanick Paquette. Artist (Issues #19- ): Kano. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-24, 1972-1976 * volume 2: #1-171, 1982-1996 (#1-30 as Saga of the Swamp Thing; Vertigo starting with #129) * volume 3: #1-20, 2000-2001 (Vertigo) * volume 4: #1-29, 2004-2006 (Vertigo) * volume 5: #1-, 2011-present Future Publication Dates :Swamp Thing #33: 02 Jul 2014 :Swamp Thing by Brian K. Vaughan, vol. 2 TP: 23 Jul 2014 :Swamp Thing #34: 06 Aug 2014 :Swamp Thing: Futures End #1: 03 Sep 2014 News & Features * 16 Aug 2012 - Snyder & Lemire on "Rotworld," the Future of the DCU? * 16 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/swamp-thing-winged-design-paquette-snyder.html DC's New Winged, Armored Swamp Thing a "Warrior King"] * 27 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-snyder-swamp-thing-return-120227.html Scott Snyder Readies For Swamp Thing's Return; Crossover] * 18 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-snynder-swamp-thing-part-2-111018.html Scott Snyder Talks Swamp Thing & Animal Man Crossover] * 20 Sep 2011 - [http://herocomplex.latimes.com/2011/09/20/batman-and-swamp-thing-scott-snyders-dark-plans-for-dc/ Batman and Swamp Thing: Scott Snyder’s dark plans for DC] * 12 Sep 2011 - [http://www.complex.com/pop-culture/2011/09/interview-scott-snyder/page/1 Interview: Writer Scott Snyder Talks Batman, Swamp Thing, And His Indie Horror Book Severed] * 07 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34287 Swamp Thing Envelops Yanick Paquette] * 31 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-swamp-thing Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Swamp Thing] * 05 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-scott-snyder-swamp-thing-110705.html Scott Snyder Wants DCnU Swamp Thing to Build on Legacy] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Swamp Thing Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy